


1968

by GretchenSinister



Category: A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack meeting Snow Miser and Heat Miser, and broing around that ensues."Did I watch “The Year Without A Santa Claus” for the first time today for the sake of this prompt? The answer is yes.But Jack is unimpressed by the Misers.





	1968

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/22/2013.

First, Jack had learned that ordinary people couldn’t see him. Then, he had learned that a great many extraordinary people could.  
  
Some, like General Winter, who he had met in Russia, were ancient, and terrifying, and not much for conversation.   
  
“Hello, little one,” he had said, strange snow-colored man in a uniform impossible to identify but clearly martial. “It is good to see someone so young joining the old cause. But I believe I have the protection of this land well in hand. Why are you so far from your home?”  
  
“Is that what I’m supposed to be doing?” Jack had asked, using all his courage to do so. “Protecting my home?”  
  
The snowy giant looked at him for a long moment. “It is what I have always done. You are like me in many ways, and you have the power to be like I am. I can tell you are a protector. Go to your land, and you will see who you are.” He had turned and left without another word after that.  
  
And Jack had followed his advice. For a while. But then he had gotten restless, and began to wander the world again. It was on one of his journeys this time that he started to discover many beings like himself, but not nearly as powerful.  
  
Usually, it was hard to tell where they came from, and, usually, Jack didn’t really care. However, that wasn’t the case at all with regard to two particular spirits.  
  
Heat Miser. Snow Miser. Jack was confident that neither of them had ever met General Winter; but, not wanting to drive them away, he hadn’t asked. When they claimed that their mother was Mother Nature, however, Jack couldn’t help himself from laughing long and loud. He had had a few brushes with the being he was pretty sure was Mother Nature, and if these two clowns were her children, he would eat his staff. Plain.  
  
Eventually, he had gotten them to admit that they remembered nothing before 1956. By that point, Jack had found a children’s book that mentioned them, and was pretty sure they hadn’t existed beyond their memories. So why did they keep on insisting on their great power? Why did they think they were responsible for dividing the world between places where it snowed and places where it didn’t? Jack began to worry that he seemed just as delusional to other seasonal spirits as they seemed to him.  
  
So when they had proposed a contest between the three of them a dozen years or so after they had appeared, Jack readily accepted.   
  
He won the contest. By a lot. More than a lot, actually. And he had even gained some attention, that, in a change of pace for him, he wasn’t sure he wanted. Attention that he couldn’t brush off onto the Misers, insignificant as he now saw they were.  
  
And yet they were the ones on television six years later.  
  
Jack was almost ready to start bothering General Winter again after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> lithefider said: Lol! Pftttt nice x3


End file.
